Truth or Dare
by Voldemort-Lover-4-Ever
Summary: Voldemort plays a game of truth or dare with his death eaters. Voldemort/Bellatrix
1. A question for Lord Voldemort

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to JK Rowling**

Truth or Dare

Chapter one: A question for Lord Voldemort

Bellatrix Lestrange walked up to the large wooden doors of Voldemort's Living quarters. She really didn't want to do this, but curiosity got the better of her, besides, if she didn't, she'd turn into a Toucan.

She looked back to see most of the Death eaters huddled up behind the corner, encouraging her to proceed.

"Hurry up, Bellatrix!" whispered Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix gave him a dark look and raised her wand enough for Lucius to vanish from sight.

Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix turned back to the door and knocked. It was at least 3 seconds before the door bolted open to emit Voldemort standing in the doorway with mock confusion on his face. At once, Bellatrix was on her knees, kissing the hem of her Lord's robes.

"My Lord-", she started

"Get up Bella', Voldemort said in a bored voice, "and _what_, exactly is the reason you are interrupting me today?"

"My lord, me and the death eaters-"

"The death eaters and _I, _Bella," he corrected

"sorry my lord", she apologized, bowing,"The death eaters and I were just wondering-"

Just then, a great snort of laughter sounded from behind the wall which Bellatrix recognised to be Draco Malfoy's.

Voldemort tilted his head to the side. "Draco, come here!"

More laughter sounded from behind the wall.

"And tell the others to do something useful such as doing the shopping; we're out of peanut Butter", Voldemort added as Draco popped his head out from behind the wall, still obviously trying to control his laughter.

"Yes, my lord" he snorted

Bellatrix, now that she thought about, found the question she was to ask quite funny and a giggle escaped her lips. Not her usual cackle of madness, but a soft melodic laugh.

At this, Voldemort turned to her, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Sorry, my lord", she strained through giggles, but now that she started, it was quite hard to stop and Bellatrix was forced rolling on the floor by her own enjoyment.

"Somebody tell me what is going on", demanded Voldemort.

"Draco, you will tell me, seeing as Bellatrix is unable to at the current moment!"

"Yes, my Lord", said Draco breathing slowly to calm himself down, though still clearly controlling the laughter that was threatening to burst out.

"We were playing truth or dare-"

Voldemort sighed. "I though I told you people to stop playing those childish games!"

Bellatrix let out another short giggle and Voldemort smiled, catching himself before anyone saw.

"Go on!" he said to Draco

"Well, it was Bellatrix's turn and she picked dare because she knows what question we'll ask if she chooses truth and...OW!"

"Oh, sorry Draco, I didn't see your foot, you should watch where you place it in the future!" said Bellatrix in what she believed to be an innocent voice.

"You are not!" retorted Draco, biting back tears while holding his left foot, "you purposely stepped on my foot!"

"Well then, snap the trap!"

"Bella, what was it you were to ask me?" Voldemort said, touching his forehead lightly with his long spider-like fingertips as though he had a headache.

"The death eaters requested for me to ask you if it is hard for you to breathe with your nose like it is. Personally I like it like that, My Lord" nodded Bellatrix, flinching as though ready for a curse to hit her.

"Bellatrix and _others_," he spat, "_that_ is the most foolish inquiry ever made in my presence. _Nothing_ is difficult for Lord Voldemort, especially not simple muggle abilities as easy as breathing! Now get out of my sight before I use the Crutiatous Curse on all of you!"

As he said it, the death eaters scrambled from their hiding space, pushing and shoving to get to the door while the one's that lagged behind were cursed.


	2. The game begins

_**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are J.K Rowling's creation and I am using them for my own enjoyment. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I didn't expect them to be so kind, actually. Hehe, thanks! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

Chapter 2: The game begins

Voldemort, for the first time in years, had nothing to do. After spending long hours locked up in his office planning the capture of Harry Potter, he was very satisfied with his planning skills and thought he deserved a small break. But, what would he do? He could go and torture some muggles, but it could potentially spoil his plans. Maybe he could tell his inner circle of the plans. Yes, he would do that. It was a little early, but it wouldn't hurt and he was _really_ bored!

Voldemort entered the living room to find his death eaters in a circle. They didn't seem to notice he was there, so he listened in.

"Come on, Bellatrix! Just pick truth" said the voice of Lucius.

_That_ is what they are doing- playing that unintelligent, dim-witted game!

"No!" Yelled Bellatrix

"Just coz' you won't admit you have a thing for-"

Voldemort thought it was time to make his presence known, so he cleared his throat loudly.

"My Lord!" squawked Bellatrix as she crawled up to her master and kissed his robes. The other's just bowed where they were.

"Up, Bellatrix!" Voldemort said in a bored voice which then turned to anger.

"Why are you playing that filthy _muggle_ game, again?"

Bellatrix gasped. "No my lord!" she said with a look of horror streaked across her face, "it's wizard's truth or dare!"

'Wizard's Truth or Dare?" Asked Voldemort tilting his head to one side, "And _how_ may I ask is it any different from the _muggle_ version?"

"My Lord "started Mulciber, "Wizards _are_ the original creators of truth or dare. Maybe...Maybe some careless wizard must have showed it to a muggle and it spread?"

"Interesting...go on" considered Voldemort

"Well in the wizard version, you can't lie, My Lord...at _all_...and, if you choose dare, you _have_ to complete it."

"Oh, also, only people in the magical circle," said Nott, indicating the circle of death eaters he was sitting with, "can know what other people have said or done in the game- unless someone from the outside is included in the dare, like the incident yesterday, My Lord."

"How very invading of one's privacy" Stated Voldemort

"It's all good fun, My Lord"

Voldemort doubted whether spilling all your secrets was _fun._

Just then, Bellatrix, still standing beside him, moved in his line of vision.

"Do you want to play, My Lord?" she asked

There were many cheers from the circled Death Eaters beckoning him to join them. Voldemort raised a non-existent eye-brow.

"Why would _I,_ the greatest wizard of all time, have any reason to play this juvenile game?"

"So you can find out if Bella-"

"-Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala" interrupted Bellatrix

Voldemort chuckled and everyone stopped and looked at him, puzzled.

"What?" Voldemort asked, not expecting an answer. Everyone was still looking at him strangely.

"If I play, will you stop doing that?"

Everyone nodded and chorused a "yes". Voldemort rolled his eyes and moved into the circle while a bright light wove between all the players as though binding them together.

He couldn't let himself lose control like that again. That was the second time in two days. What was wrong with him? And now? Playing a silly little game! Was he losing his touch? _NO!_ Certainly not. It was the death eater's who had become a little more entertaining, that's _all!_

He was seated between Lucius and Bellatrix. The other death eaters, he recognised , belonged to his inner circle; Mulciber, Nott, Yaxley, Avery, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle and Dolohov.

A whisper sounded from his left. "My Lord?" asked Lucius, "could you try and make Bellatrix pick truth?"

"Why?" asked Voldemort

"It may be disrespectful to continue, My Lord"

Voldemort considered this, "If you wish to invade Bella's privacy, then I am sure I can find a way to do so."

Lucius smiled deviously, "Thankyou, My Lord!"

Voldemort wondered for a short second what Bellatrix was hiding, then, noticed people were speaking so he discarded the thought quickly.

"I'll go first!" exclaimed Lucius raising his hand with unnecessary enthusiasm while he placed his wand in the middle and spun it.

It spun about three times before it landed on Yaxley who groaned and dramatically banged a fist on the floor.

"Truth or Dare?" Lucius asked

"Uhh..." replied Yaxley

"_Hurry Up!_"

"Oh, Truth"

"Who would you rather get it on with?" Lucius chuckled

Voldemort rolled his eyes while Lucius continued.

"Bellatrix-"

"Hey!"Bellatrix exclaimed taking out her wand.

"-or...Severus," Lucius finished while laughing hysterically.

"Sick!"

Everyone knew Yaxley was in a tight spot, already accused of being gay, he really didn't want to give the death eaters _more_ reason to; and if he chose Bellatrix, she would curse him into unconsciousness. Voldemort had to admit, it _was_ a clever question.

"Uh...I choose...B-" Yaxley said as Bellatrix raised his wand, cutting him short.

A chuckle escaped Voldemort's thin lips and everyone stared at him again.

"What?"Voldemort asked furiously, "Hurry up, Yaxley!"

"Yes, my Lord, I'm not gay... so Bellatrix"

Immediately, Bellatrix started to continuously curse Yaxley while the death eaters laughed drowning out his shrieks of pain. This suited Voldemort because he didn't want the others to notice _him_ laughing. Bellatrix only stopped cursing Yaxley when he wasn't moving anymore.

"Whose turn?" asked Lucius, taking his wand from the centre, "Yaxley _obviously_ can't play anymore" he said casting an accusing look at Bellatrix.

"I will" offered Dolohov placing his wand in the centre and giving it a momentous spin.

It looked as if it was going to land on Lucius, but it moved just enough to be considered Voldemort's turn.

"Truth or dare, My Lord," asked Dolohov, clearly hoping that Voldemort would choose truth.

Voldemort of course didn't wish anyone to know his deepest, darkest secrets. Secrets like his horcruxes and their location; secrets about his past; and he certainly didn't want anyone to know about the trace of affection, no matter how small, he had for Bellatrix.

"Dare," Voldemort replied in a bored voice, "and nothing to do with kissing a certain someone." When Dolohov looked shocked Voldemort rolled his eyes and added, "Your mind is an open book, Dolohov!"

"Yes, my Lord, but, you-you do realise... that if I say the dare and you refuse, you...er... turn into a toucan, my lord...for twenty-four hours."

"What?" yelled Voldemort

How could they have missed telling him this most important detail?

"Sorry, My Lord, I forgot to tell you," shrugged Lucius, innocently.

"Well then, if any of you try do make me do something, when I turn back, I'll torture all of you!" Voldemort yelled furiously.

"My lord?" asked Bellatrix, "You're going to spoil the fun!"

"You mean, his going to spoil _your _fun!" Laughed Lucius

"_Crucio!_" screeched Bellatrix, cursing Lucius in a hysterical manner.

"Gosh, Bellatrix," said Mulciber, "You're nuts! He was joking!"

"He was disrespectful to the Dark Lord, I merely gave him what he deserved, besides, he was getting on my nerves and his hair gel smells bad, I just wanted to teach him a lesson for buying such unnecessary products and-"

"Okay, Bellatrix!" groaned Mulciber, "We get it! But she _is_ right, my Lord!"

"What? About the hair gel?" asked Avery

"No, you fool!" exclaimed Mulciber, "About spoiling the fun!"

The death eaters all nodded to this

"I always thought his hair gel smelt bad though" added Avery

"It does, but who cares right now? We'll corner him later!"

"Yeah!" chorused the death eaters, then they turned back to Voldemort.

"My Lord?"Asked Nott, "Please"

"Very well," said Voldemort reluctantly, "But nothing intimate or I might _have_ to torture you!"

Dolohov nodded then said, "I dare you, My Lord, to... kiss Bellatrix on the lips!"

Everyone gasped except Bellatrix.

"Dolohov, do you remember me saying-"

"-Yes, My Lord, but no amount of torture could ever come close to seeing this! It's very worth it!" nodded Dolohov.

Voldemort sighed. This wasn't an effective way to keep his feelings hidden , but he didn't want to turn into a Toucan, either.

"Very well" said Voldemort leaning down and kissing Bellatrix on the lips. On first contact he felt some locked up emotion suddenly brake free from its cell. Something that he'd never felt before. Was it possibly 'love'? The one emotion he had sworn was the very thing that made immortals weak? The one emotion he had sworn he was never to feel? This emotion worried him, so he hauled Bellatrix away him.

Everyone was staring, silent and shocked at what had just happened. The only noise was Bellatrix's heavy breathing and a few gasps from the circle.

Bellatrix finally broke the silence, "you're a good kisser, My Lord!"

"Of course I am, Bella," Voldemort said over the whooping of his death eaters, "I'm Lord Voldemort!"

"It's your turn to spin, My Lord" laughed Dolohov as he took his wand from the centre.

Voldemort looked reluctant to put his wand in the centre. Anyone could easily take it.

"Don't worry, My Lord," reassured Bellatrix, still flustered from the kiss, "in the rules, it says nobody can take another person's wand or else they'll turn into an ostrich."

"What's an ostrich?"Asked Crabbe

"It's a bird thingy, with long legs" answered Lucius

"But it can't fly!" added Bellatrix

"Yes it can" argued Goyle

"No it can't!" Bellatrix and Lucius said in unison.

"It's a bird, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then it can fly!" said Crabbe making flapping movements with his arms.

"Not _all_ birds can fly!"

"Yes they can!"

"Can a penguin fly?"

"A penguin's not a bird, Bellatrix!"

"Yes it is!" A number of death eaters yelled

"No!" Crabbe and Goyle roared

"Then what is it?" Bellatrix challenged

"A fish"

"That's enough," said Voldemort, keeping his composure, "It doesn't matter what an ostrich is. Besides, Bella's right"

"You're only siding with her because she kissed you" said Goyle while Crabbe laughed and made kissing noises.

"Imbeciles!" screamed Voldemort

"A penguin isn't a fish, fools!" argued Lucius, "Anyone who thinks that is a complete-"

"-this is boring," interrupted Bellatrix, "are we playing or being stupid, though it is unavoidable for some!"

"Fine," agreed Voldemort, placing his wand in the centre. He gave it a spin and watched it point to Bellatrix. There was a mocking "oooooo" from the death eaters as Voldemort asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

Voldemort thought for a while, wondering how he could make her chose truth.

"I dare you, Bellatrix, to pick truth the next time it is your turn" mused Voldemort

"What?" squawked Bellatrix, "is that _allowed_?"

Lucius flipped trough the Rule book smiling. "Yes Bellatrix, It's allowed."

"What? No! Lucius, that's _not _allowed!" whined Bellatrix, raising her wand.

"You surely don't want to turn into a toucan, Bella" said an amused Voldemort, deviously laughing with the others.

"Fine..I accept"

There was whooping from the circle and cheers for the dark lord while a distressed Bellatrix flipped through the rule book, desperately trying to find a way out.

_**Hmmm, what will Bellatrix do on her next turn? Will she find a way out or will she be forced to confess her feelings to the Dark Lord?**_

_**I know some of the characters are a little out a character especially Voldemort, he shouldn't even be playing, LOL, but I tried to make him as cold as I possibly could. OH, next chapter won't come out for a while, but I can assure you it will involve Lucius in drag. Hope you enjoyed! **_


End file.
